Snowstorm promise
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Before Mizore met Tsukune she met another boy name Shinji. She never heard from him for years now he is back. What will he bring to the school? What secrets did his father keep from him? This is a OC story so if you don't like OCs don't read. Rate T for language and Violence.


I first posted this some time ago but I took it down and re made it. With the help of my co-author mercwiththemouth, we tried to make this story better than it first was. Hope you all enjoy this story.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

**Monster speech**

A seven-year-old Mizore wearing a kimono ran through a white flower field playing with her mother watching as she sat in the middle of the field snow continued to fall as it did every day in the Yuki-onni village. Mizore ran towards her mother when something caught her eyes.

"Mom!" she called out before running over to something.

Her mom walked up and saw a man lying in the snow with his eyes closed and blood soaked in the snow. A deep gash was in his torso and it looked like someone or something tried to cut him open.

"Mizore look away." Her mother said to her.

Mizore backed away while her mother kneeled down examining the man. He suddenly grabbed her by the arm and his eyes opened and he tried to speak but blood came out of his mouth.

"Don't say anything. Save your energy." She said calmly.

The man shook his head.

"It's…too late…for me…" He barely whispered.

He pointed in the distance shaking from the blood he lost.

"My…son…is…in a...ca..." He started to say but coughed up some blood.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he is safe." She said.

The man smiled sadly before slowly closing his eyes.

"Thank…you…" He said before passing away with a tear running down his face.

"Mom is he…" Mizore started to say.

"Go get your father and ask him to search the caves." She said.

Mizore hesitated a minute before heading back to the village.

Her mother buried the man before returning to the village.

An hour later Mizore and her mother were in their house getting dinner ready.

"Mom do you think the man's son is gone?" Mizore asked.

"It's hard to know. The man was a survivor that was obvious maybe he made sure his son was safe before leaving." She said.

The door opened and Mizore's father walked in carrying a small body in his arms. The body was that of a small boy about Mizore's age snow coated his hair and his ripped clothes. Mizore ran to her father looking at the boy his eyes were close and his breathing was shallow and ragged.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

"Yes he is. He's just exhausted and cold." He said.

"I'll get a room ready for him." Her mother said walking up stairs.

Her father followed while Mizore stayed down stairs.

After a few minutes they walked back down.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mizore asked.

"Yes he is. He just needs rest." Her mother said.

"After dinner you can go checkup him alright?"

"Ok!" Mizore said.

The first thing the boy notice when he woke up was the warm blankets that covered him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a room under the covers of a futon. The room was basic with a small desk against the wall and chair. He started to sit up but a hand was gently placed on his shoulder keeping him down.

"Don't move you're still weak." A voice said.

He looked and saw a girl about the same age as him she had purple hair dark blue purplish eyes with no pupils she wore a white Kimono with blue designs on it.

"My name is Mizore Shariyuki. What's yours?" She asked.

"It's Shinji Akiyama." He said.

The door opened and Mizore's mom walked in with a bowl of food.

"I thought I heard voices in here." she said.

She gave the bowl of food to Shinji. He looked at it then at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked.

"I promised your father I would." She said.

"He's dead isn't he?" Shinji asked.

Mizore's mother looked at him sadly.

"Yes he is. I'm sorry."

"I had a feeling he was when he wasn't running behind me."

"Shinji do you know how he died or why he told you to run?"

"No I don't all he told me was to run and not look back."

Shinji took a bite of food and he sighed.

"This is delicious Mrs. Shariyuki." He commented.

"Glad you like it." She said smiling.

After Shinji finished eating Mrs. Shariyuki and Mizore decided to get to know their guest better.

"Aren't you sad your father died?" Mizore asked.

"Yea I am but I was told men don't cry." Shinji said.

"It's fine to cry every now and then especially if it's for the loss of someone you love." Mrs. Shariyuki said.

Shinji looked up at her; she pulled him into a hug as she hugged him he did something he never thought he would. He started to cry letting all the pain and sadness that built up out. Mizore looked at him and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He finally fell asleep in Mrs. Shariyuki's arms. She gently laid him in the bed and left quietly with Mizore.

The next morning Shinji woke up and slowly got up and took a few steps trying to get his balance back. The door opened and Mizore walked in with a dark green Yukata.

"Mom said you can wear this since your clothes are ripped." Mizore said handing him the Yukata.

"Thanks." He said looking at it.

"Breakfast is almost ready also." Mizore said before leaving.

A few minutes later Shinji slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. They turned to look at him and they smiled.

"Glad to see you're up and walking around. That's a good sign." Mrs. Shariyuki said.

"Sit down and I'll get you some breakfast."

Shinji sat down next to Mizore and Mrs. Shariyuki set a plate of sausage and eggs. He nodded his thanks and started to eat.

"After we get done eating we can go play." Mizore said.

"Not so fast, first he's going to get checked out by the village doctor." Mr. Shariyuki said.

"Alright." Mizore said sadly.

After they finished eating Mr. Shariyuki took Shinji to see the village doctor and after that, he met Mizore in the snowfield.

"Hey Mizore lets have a snowball fight." Shinji said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yea I was pretty good back home."

He made a snowball and turned to throw it at Mizore but froze when he saw dozens of them heading his way.

"Oh…" he couldn't finish his sentence before the snowballs hit him burying him.

Mizore ran over to check on him and he dug his way out.

"That I wasn't expecting." Shinji said looking at Mizore.

Mizore started to laugh and Shinji soon join in the laughter.

Mizore and Shinji spent their time playing in the snow. Soon night fell and they headed home. Shinji walked up to the room they lent him while Mizore's parents called her into the living room.

"What is it?" she asked her parents.

"Shinji is human Mizore." Mr. Shariyuki said.

"So?"

"If he stays here then he'll die." Mrs. Shariyuki said sadly.

"What?" Mizore asked shocked.

"The snow village isn't made for humans. I know you're sad to hear that."

"How long can he stay?"

"He'll stay a week then we have to send him back to the human world."

Mizore nodded and walked up to the room Shinji was using. She knocked and walked in. Shinji sat in the middle of the room looking out the window at the stars in the sky.

"Shinji I need to talk to you." Mizore said sadly.

He turned to her as she sat next to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm a Yuki-onni."

"A Yuki-onni as the monster?"

"Yea the very same kind."

"I should have known when you threw all those snowballs at me." Shinji chuckled at the memory.

Mizore looked at him worried.

"You don't hate me for being a monster?"

"How could I? I only been here a day but you and your parents treat me as if I'm family. I don't hate you Mizore and never will."

Mizore looked at him before smiling and knocking him to the ground in a hug.

"I'm happy you don't hate me!" she said cheerfully.

She felt asleep with her arms around him but he didn't mind he actually like it. After they fell asleep, Mrs. Shariyuki looked in and saw them she smiled before closing the door.

The week passed to fast for Mizore's liking, soon it was time for Shinji to head back to the human world. Mizore stood at the entrance to the snow village with Shinji.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Mizore said sadly.

"I know but I have to." Shinji said.

She looked at her finger and pulled off a ring that was on her finger and handed it to Shinji with a small blush on her face.

"I want you to have this." She said.

Shinji looked the ring over.

"Is this is a friendship ring?" He asked.

"No it's not." Mizore said.

She hid her blushing face behind her hands and giggled a little.

"It's an engagement ring."

Shinji looked at her and the ring.

"An engagement ring?"

"Yea I know we only known each other a week but I love you." Mizore said.

He put the ring on his finger and when he did, he felt a small ping of pain but he didn't pay attention to it. Mizore watched him put it on and the blush she had grew brighter. She then hugged him.

"I'm glad you feel the same way." She said.

"We'll meet again one day Mizore when we do meet again I won't leave your side again. I promise you that." Shinji said.

Mizore kept blushing brightly and waved bye while Shinji waved back walking away. Little did he that ring he put on his finger, the promise he made and his father's death would change his life in ways no one could see.

*8 years later*

A 15-year-old boy wearing a dark blue hoodie brown cargo pants and black sneakers sat on a bus heading out to the country he had headphones on and an iPod in his hand. He looked out the bus window and he saw a dark blue hair boy with sea blue eyes looking back. He grinned and looked at his finger where a ring sat.

"**It's unusual for a new student to start this late."** The driver said

The boy looked at the driver and sighed.

"It's unusual for me to lose my temper also." The boy said.

The bus driver laughed and it sent a chill down the boy's spin.

"**But when you do there is hell to pay."**

"How much longer until we get there?"

"Got one more student to pick up."

The boy sighed and looked back at his iPod and went through his songs before playing "My own world" by Celldweller. A few minutes later the bus stopped and a dark brown hair boy wearing the school uniform, a white shirt, red tie, green jacket and khaki pants got on the bus. He sat in the seat in front of the boy.

"You're a new student huh?" He asked.

The boy nodded not saying a word.

"It's kinda weird that a student joining after spring break."

"The situation was weird." The boy replied.

"My name is Tsukune Aono what's yours?"

"Shinji Akiyami." The boy replied.

"You're human aren't you Tsukune?" Shinji asked.

Tsukune didn't know how to respond since he went to a monster school he tried to hide the fact he was human for his own safety and the safety of his friends.

"It's fine if you are. I won't kill you for it. If you ask me killing someone because of their race or species is just stupid."

"You're the first person I heard say that." Tsukune said.

Shinji rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"When you're a human turned monster you tend to see things from both sides."

"Wait you were human?" Tsukune asked surprised.

"Yea I was. I started to turn around my ninth birthday."

"What kind of monster are you?"

"I'm a Yuki-Otoko."

"I know a Yuki-Onni but never met a Yuki-Otoko."

"I think I'm still changing."

"Why do you say that?"

"I can still run without melting and I can take heat."

"**You'll be able to since you weren't born a Yuki-Otoko.**" The bus driver said.

"Huh. I'm glad now I keep playing soccer without worrying about turning into a puddle during a game."

Tsukune and Shinji spent the rest of the bus ride to school getting to know each other.

At the school a pink hair girl wearing the female version of the uniform, a green jacket, white shirt, red bow tie and a skirt. She was leaning against a tree waiting for a friend to show. She saw him walking down the path with a guy she never saw before he had dark blue hair, sea blue eyes and wearing a blue hoodie, brown cargo pants and black sneakers.

"Tsukune!" she called out running towards them.

They both looked and saw her running towards them. She threw her arms around Tsukune almost knocking him down but the boy stopped him from falling by grabbing Tsukune's arm.

"Thanks." He said to the boy.

"No problem." The boy said waving the thanks away.

"Um Tsukune who is this?" The girl asked.

"Ah sorry about not introducing myself, name is Shinji Akiyama." The boy said.

"I'm Moka Akashiya."

"Nice to meet you but I need to go get my room and uniform." Shinji said.

"Alright, nice to meet you to Shinji." Moka said.

"See you two around." Shinji called out before walking to the main building.

After Shinji left Tsukune turned to Moka.

"Hey Moka have you ever heard of a human turning into a monster?" He asked.

"Well it has happened a few times before but it's rare for it to happen." Moka replied thinking.

"Tsukune." A voice called out in the distance.

They turned to look and saw a purple hair girl looking at them from behind a tree.

"Oh hey there Mizore what is it?" Tsukune asked.

She walked up to them in her usual white hoodie with purple sleeves that showed her shoulders and the strips of her black sleeveless shirt, the school skirt and black and purple stripped socks that went to up to her knees and a belt connecting from her sock to her skirt.

"That boy what was his name?" She asked.

"His name is Shinji Akiyama." Tsukune said.

Mizore started to turn red a little and she smiled a little as well.

"He kept his promise." She said.

Tsukune and Moka looked at each other confused while Mizore stood there lost in memory.

A few minutes later Shinji walked down the path looking at a note and his backpack slung over his left shoulder. He sighed and looked around the campus.

"Wish I knew where the dorms are. Where is Tsukune or Moka when you need them?" He asked aloud.

He kept walking when a girl ran up him. She was shorter than the other students were she had the school uniform one and long fiery red hair in a ponytail. She looked up at Shinji with fear in her eyes.

"Please help me. They're going to kill me." She said to him.

Not much can get to Shinji but whenever someone needed help he helped if he could, Especially if someone was hurting a girl or child.

"Who is?" He asked

She turned to look behind her and three guys ran up to where they were. First one was tall and skinny his brown hair covered his eyes second one was a built a little bit but not enough to tell he was, Third was a combo of the first two he was tall and well built. Shinji frowned at them and gently pushed the girl behind him.

"Move out of the way." The first one said.

Shinji said nothing just stood there calmly looking them in the eyes.

"You're not going to move?"

"That should be pretty obvious or you three too stupid to see that?" Shinji asked.

The three charged at Shinji roaring he stood there calmly with a bored look.

"Second dumb move you three made." Shinji said.

The third one notice a flash of blue and managed to stop but the first two wasn't lucky they felt a pain in their chest and noticed Shinji's hand became an ice claw they both hit the ground passing out. Shinji smirked at the third.

"So you noticed at the last second I admit I'm impressed you saw it."

"You're fast that's for sure. Let's see what's better your speed or my strength." He said.

He started to grow and his muscles bulged he turned into his monster form, a giant.

"Big guy that's for sure." Shinji said looking up at him.

He tried to punch Shinji however he picked up the girl and dodged to the side. Shinji put the girl down and ran up the giant's arm.

"Nice view you got up here." Shinji said as he looked around.

"**Stop screwing with me!"** The giant roared.

Shinji shrugged.

"Alright."

Ice appeared on his leg and it spread to cover it. Shinji reared back and kicked the giant in the side of the head knocking him down Shinji landed onhis feet with his hands in his pockets. Shinji looked back at the giant after he returned to normal he stood up shakily.

"Do us all a favor and grab your friends and run off." Shinji said.

The guy looked at Shinji before walking away soon after his friends woke up and followed. Shinji looked around and notice the fight caught the attention of the other students. They looked at him before going on with their business. Shinji turned back to the girl and kneeled down in front of her.

"No need to worry they won't bother you anymore." Shinji said

"Thanks but I didn't need help." The girl said.

"Alright next time I won't help you kid."

A tick mark appeared on the girls' forehead and she grabbed her bag and smacked Shinji in the head with her bag knocking him to the ground.

"I may be small but I'm not a kid! I'm the same age as you." she said.

"I hear you loud and clear." Shinji said sitting up rubbing the back of his head.

"Want a piggy back ride?" He asked.

The girl gave an annoyed look at Shinji. He shrugged and got up he started to walk away when he felt someone jump on his back. He saw a pair of legs swing over his shoulders.

"Only reason I'm doing this is because i'm new to the school and I don't know the way around here." The girl said.

"You and me both. Name is Shinji Akiyami what about you?"

The girl looked down at Shinji.

"Clarissa Blackwell." The girl said.

"Nice meeting you. Think you can direct me towards the dorms from up there?"

"That's where I'm heading." Clarissa said.

Shinji walked through the crowd of students while Clarissa told him where to go.

Well there it is the first chapter of Snowstorm promise. I hope you all enjoyed it. I admit this one is better than the first one I posted. I may turn this one into a crossover with Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I'm leaving that decision up to you readers. So send me your thoughts and comments on this story and what you think about me making this into a Katekyo Hitman Reborn story. Also feel free to check out my other stories and tell me what you think of those. Thanks for reading and I hope you keep enjoying my stories.


End file.
